


Oblivious

by bloodsoakedleather



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Inter-species, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie might be dead but she's not blind.  She's seen the looks Hal's been giving Tom lately.  She knows exactly how he feels, even if he's oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Being Human. This is just for fun.

OBLIVIOUS

It was a Sunday afternoon and they were all gathered in the living room watching television. Hal would rather have been in his room reading, or just thinking but Annie's rota said that after feeding Eve, and bathing Eve and giving Eve a massage and taking Eve for a walk, it was 'family time' because it was important for Eve to grow up knowing that she was part of a loving family. Hal was fairly certain that Eve really didn't care much about family time, as long as she was fed and clean she was happy. So she was destined to fulfil an ancient prophecy and destroy all vampires, she was still just a baby at the moment. He'd tried to point that out to Annie once but the woman was quite inflexible on the matter and one of her glares had convinced Hal that it was probably best to just go along with her. So here they were.

Annie sat with the baby on her lap, bouncing her gently, while Tom sat beside them on the sofa watching the screen with a quizzical expression.

"But… I fought he was married to the lady with the black hair." He said, utterly confused.

"Oh he is, but he never loved her."

Tom ran his hand over his shaved head and frowned.

"Well if he didn't love 'er then why'd he marry 'er?"

"Because she's rich and he owes a lot of money to some gangsters who are going to break his legs if he doesn't pay them back soon."

"Is he some sort of a div then? I wouldn't be friends with people who'd break me legs over money."

"He's not friends with them, he just borrowed money from them."

This seemed to confuse Tom even more and while Annie tried her best to explain the complicated plot of this ridiculous soap opera , Hal just watched Tom.

He'd been watching Tom an awful lot lately. He couldn't remember exactly when it had started, or when he'd realised he was doing it, it had sort of dawned him gradually. He certainly couldn't explain why, he just knew that for some odd reason, he liked it, he liked watching Tom. There was something quite endearing about the young werewolf's childlike innocence and Hal was pleased that it had somehow been left untarnished by the blood & violence he'd been raised amidst. Tom was unlike anyone else Hal had ever met, and he'd met many people during his time on the earth. Maybe that was why he found Tom so fascinating… attractive even.

At last the programme ended and Tom got to his feet with a low groan.

"Fank goodness for that." He said. "I've got an 'eadache now. I'm gonna go and lay down for a bit."

Hal watched him rub his eyes and run his hand over the top of his head again and smiled to himself, still watching as the young man trudged wearily out of the room. When Tom was out of sight Hal cocked his head just a fraction and listened to his footsteps on the stairs. When the stairs fell silent he sighed quietly and turned back to find Annie staring intently at him. It unnerved him slightly.

"What?"

"You should just tell him you like him." She answered.

Hal stared at her dumbly.

"W… what?"

"Tom. You should just come right out and tell him that you like him. The long lingering looks are not going to work, I can tell you that for sure. Tom isn't experienced enough with…" She lowered her voice to a whisper so Eve wouldn't hear. "You know what… to know what they mean."

Suddenly it dawned on him what she was talking about and he was horrified.

"Y…you've gone mad." He stammered. "I do NOT like Tom. I mean I… I like him, of course I like him, he's a good person but I don't LIKE him."

"Oh please. I'm dead Hal, not blind. You've been mooning after him for weeks and it's driving me mad."

Mooning? Wasn't that something teenaged girls did?. He was a vampire, an old one for pity's sake, old ones did NOT moon. HE did not moon… over anyone, especially not over werewolves, even if the werewolf was actually quite attractive in his own way. Oh God, did he really just think that? It seemed he had. Well, so what? So what if he thought Tom was attractive, it was possible to find someone attractive without actually being attracted to them. Annie was attractive and he wasn't at all attracted to her, it hadn't even crossed his mind. Of course Annie wasn't Tom.

Annie continued.

"If you don't tell him soon I might just have to do it for you." She said, standing up and balancing baby Eve on her hip.

"NO! You can't, please." He urged, terrified but not really understanding why. "I mean… That is to say…" He thrust his hands behind his back, straightening a little and trying to appear unruffled. "There's… uh… nothing to tell." He stood perfectly still, trying to project an air of calmness far greater than he actually felt and all the while wondering if it was really Annie he was trying to convince or himself.

Annie glowered at him for a moment then sighed dramatically, shaking her head waving her free hand in the air.

"Aarrgghh! You men are all the same. You're hopeless. Fine, deny it if you want but that won't change anything. You can't just ignore your feeling and hope they go away. Sooner or later you're going to have to tell him, and you're going to have to be clear and direct about it too because seriously, I think the only facts of life McNair taught him were 'vampires bad, stake sharp'." She shook her head at him again. "Come on Eve, let's get you down for your afternoon nap and leave silly old Hal to brood shall we?"

Hal didn't watch her leave. He dropped back down in his seat and closed his eyes. What had just happened? He wasn't entirely sure, he was sort of shell-shocked to be honest. He tried to organize his thoughts, to make sense of them but nothing seemed to make sense except… could it be that Annie was right? No, no, she couldn't be, she was seeing things that weren't there… wasn't she? He groaned miserably. Earlier he had wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Now he wished he could be as far away from them as possible.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Annie had oh so kindly decided to share her romantic observations with him, Hal had taken to avoiding Tom wherever possible. It was just easier that way. Quite simply, the less he saw of the other man, the less he thought about him and the less he thought about him, the less opportunities there were for the thoughts he did have to lead him in a particular direction. That was the theory at least. Certainly, he found if he didn't see Tom it was much easier to convince himself that Annie had been mistaken.

Except that she hadn't been mistaken. He had come to realise that now. He'd tried so hard, so bloody hard, not to think about it that in the end it had consumed his thoughts and he'd finally given up lying to himself.

Annie seemed to understand, though she clearly disapproved of his avoidance tactics and persisted in giving him 'that look', often accompanied by a shove, an elbow in the ribs or a kick in the ankle. Hal had taken to avoiding her too.

Now, whenever he wasn't obliged by that stupid rota to perform a given task, and when he wasn't required to be at the café, he sequestered himself in his room and read, or did push ups, or arranged dominoes, or any other activity that would keep his mind occupied and thus not thinking about Tom. Jigsaw puzzles were good, those ridiculously difficult ones with pieces that were all exactly the same shape or where the image was that of a million baked beans.

He was reading when the knock on his door came. Sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. He peered over the top of his book at the clock on the wall, there was forty five more minutes before the rota had a job for him and he assumed it was Annie come to badger him.

"I'm busy." He called out, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's not Annie." Came the reply. "It's Tom. D'ya mind if I come in for a bit. I wanna talk to ya about somefing."

Hal tried, with a modicum of success to suppress a groan. He was unsure how to respond. He couldn't very well pretend he wasn't there or that he was sleeping, he'd just told him he was busy. Tom wasn't as easily fooled as he sometimes appeared. And he couldn't tell him to go away either, he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Now there was an absurd notion if ever there was one. Werewolves were vicious, bloodthirsty, snarling beasts with claws and teeth and fearsome eyes. They didn't get their feeling hurt. Except Tom wasn't like other werewolves, Tom was sweet, and innocent, and naïve, and of course he had that animal side to him, Hal had seen it up close, but on the whole he was more of a puppy dog, the sort that curled up in your lap and went to sleep while you ruffled it's fur and stroked it's hair and…

No, stop it, stop it immediately. Do NOT keep going in that direction, Hal told himself. That's precisely why you've been avoiding him.

He sighed.

"Yes, you can come in, the door's not locked."

He didn't look up as Tom peered round the door and crept nervously in, he kept his head down, focused on his book, knowing full well that one look at Tom would be all it took to send his mind careering off down a path he wasn't ready to take. He didn't speak either, afraid that if he did he might say something stupid.

After a short silence, Tom finally piped up.

"'Ave I done somefing to upset ya?"

"What?"

"I said… 'ave I done somefing to upset ya'? Coz, if I 'ave then I'm very sorry, it weren't on purpose and I'll try really 'ard not to do it again whatever it was but you're gon 'ave to tell me what it was coz otherwise I might do it again an' I wouldn't wanna do that again coz you're me mate like, and it don't feel very nice to think I've done somefing to upset a mate."

Hal put down his book, he was getting a headache. It took him a while to make some kind of sense of the jumble of words that had just tumbled out of Tom's mouth and in that time, Tom just stood, watching him intently with a curious mix of hurt and hopefulness.

"I'm sorry? I…" Hal mumbled at last, frowning and shaking his head. "I don't… Why would you think you'd upset me?" Even as he asked the question it dawned on him what Tom was talking about. Of course Tom thought he'd done something wrong, anyone would the way Hal had been acting lately. He wished he'd thought before he'd spoken. At some point now, Tom was going to expect an explanation and Hal wasn't sure he could offer one, not one that made sense enough to prevent further questions.

"Well…" Tom began. "You've been actin' all weird and stuff lately, 'specially around me. It's like you're tryin' to avoid me or something'. I mean, you talk to Annie all the time but you don't hardly talk to me at all anymore, you won't even look at me, not even at work and you're always like, hidin'."

"Actually, I haven't been talking to Annie either, she's been talking to me, well, at me really, you know how she can be sometimes."

Tom chuckled softly, a faint smile just about making it to his eyes and Hal couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I s'pose I do."

"Anyway, you can stop worrying. You haven't done anything to upset me."

"Phew." Tom let out a sigh and his faint smile suddenly brightened, lighting up his whole face. Hal tried to ignore the voice in his head that said Tom was beautiful when he smiled, because if he listened to it, he would find himself agreeing with it. "That's a relief." Tom came fully into the room now. "It was 'orrible finking I 'ad done somefing an' not knowin' what it was. I'm glad we're still mates."

He plopped down on the bed beside Hal, his hip accidentally brushing against Hal's calf muscle where one leg was crossed over the other. Even through Tom's cargo shorts and his trousers, Hal felt a small spark of… something and he jumped back, away from the touch with a start and, he was afraid, a soft yelp. Tom frowned hard at him.

"Are you sure you're alright? Ya look a bit pale. More'n usual I mean."

He just nodded.

"I'm fine, really. It's just…" He struggled for a moment to find a reason for his odd behaviour that Tom would accept without question. "It's been a rough couple of days for me. The whole blood craving thing you know."

"Oh." Tom nodded knowingly. "Well, don't forget werewolf blood's toxic mate. Don't want you tryin' for a quick nibble or nothin'. Annie'd frow a right fit."

Oh God no. Not now, please. Hal said a silent prayer. His body was beginning to react to Tom's presence. Actually it had been reacting since he'd moved away from the door and seated himself on the edge of the bed but he was managing to keep it under control, just barely. That was until… A quick nibble. Dammit!

"Yes. She would." He said, desperately wishing Tom would leave, now, before… before… He refused to let himself finish that thought.

"Well, I s'pose I'd better leave ya' to it then so ya' can do your push up's or whatever."

Hal nodded dumbly and Tom stood up. Suddenly Hal changed his mind, he didn't want Tom to leave. If he left now he'd have to keep pretending and Annie would keep pushing and Tom would still be Tom and Hal would still want… And it would drive him crazy… crazier and…As Tom turned to leave, Hal reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Tom wait, I… I lied." Tom just looked at him blankly, not understanding. Hal had to make him understand. "It isn't about the blood, not this time, that isn't what I've been craving it's…" He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood and licked at the droplet that formed hoping it would somehow calm him, just a little.

"It's what?"

"It's you Tom. I'm craving you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Tom didn't even flinch, he just gave Hal an odd look.

"Blimey mate, you need some sleep. Your 'ead's all over the place. Did you forget what I said about werewolf blood bein' toxic? I only said it like, a couple o' minutes ago."

Hal shook his head.

"No. That isn't what I meant, I…" He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to think. Tom was very inexperienced, he reminded himself. What had Annie said? Clear and direct, that was it. "I… I'm attracted to you, physically." Tom didn't say a word and Hal wondered if maybe he hadn't been quite direct enough. "Sexually." He added. He would have blushed if he could.

It took a little while for the penny to drop.

"Ohhh." Tom said at last. "You mean like when the bloke from child services came round about Eve and we 'ad to pretend we were…" Hal nodded. "Only you weren't pretendin'."

"No. Yes. Well, sort of, I mean…" He was babbling and he knew it. It was really rather embarrassing at his age he decided. "I've been about for a long time Tom, almost five hundred years, and in that time I've… I've had…" How to put this delicately. "One or two male… lovers, so in that sense no I wasn't pretending but I… I hadn't figured out exactly how I felt about you by then."

"And now you have."

"Yes." Hal waited silently, for what seemed like an eternity for some, any, kind of a reaction and at last it came, in the shape of a broad grin that seem to light up Tom's whole face. Not at all the reaction Hal had been expecting.

"Ya really like me, in that way?"

"Very, very much." Once again Hal's body decided to remind him of exactly how much he really liked the young werewolf in that way. He tried to ignore it.

"Well, that's a turn up for the books."

Hal was stunned at just how un-phased Tom was by the whole messy situation. He'd expected a fidgety uncomfortable-ness but Tom seemed to be remarkably okay with it.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm…"

"Nah mate. Why would it? I know some people might get the 'ump about it but I always fought that was a stupid fing to get mad at a person for. I mean, it ain't like ya can 'elp who ya like is it? Beside, it feels kinda nice coz I never really fought of meself as the sorta bloke people got them kinds of feelin's for. It's…" He nibbled at his bottom lip while he searched for the right word and Hal had to force himself not to stare. "It's flatterin'."

"Flattering?"

"Course it is. You're a good lookin bloke, and a vampire. Could probably have anyone ya wanted an' ya want me. Who wouldn't be flattered?"

"I hadn't really thought of it like that."

Tom chuckled softly.

"I can tell." With that he slapped Hal lightly on the thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Hal to swallow a small, very un-vampire like whimper. "Well, I'd best be goin'." He said, standing up. "I'm s'posed to be doin' the washin' up and Annie'll be right mad if it ain't done when she gets back from walkin' Eve."

"Yes, of course." Hal replied dumbly, his eyes following Tom as he walked back towards the door.

"Look. I'm glad we 'ad this talk and got everyfing out in the open. Now ya can stop worryin' and avoidin' me and stuff and everyfing can get back to normal."

Hal didn't say anything as Tom left, he just stared. Several long minutes later he was still staring at the spot where Tom had stood and wondering what on earth had just happened and what passed for normal around here anyway?

Utterly confused, he leant back on the bed, threw his arm over his eyes and let out a low, almost painful groan. This was absurd. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so blind? How could he have been so stupid? He'd hoped that by that by telling Tom about his feelings, it would somehow lessen them. As if his, for want of a less ridiculous word, crush held more weight simply because of the effort required to keep it secret

He couldn't have been more wrong, the young werewolf had all but given him permission to keep lusting after him. Hal wanted Tom more now than he ever had, so bad it hurt and he was terribly afraid that before too long the control he fought so hard to keep hold of was going to crumble in his hands and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from… well, he just wouldn't be able to stop himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

A baby bottle stood in a bowl of hot water on the kitchen counter, warming ready for Eve's next feed.

"Do you want a cup of tea Tom, while the water's still hot?" Annie asked.

Tom sat at the table sharpening a stake. He didn't answer. Annie took two mugs out of the cupboard anyway and set them down, before reaching for the teabags. She dropped a bag in each mug and put the box away.

"So. How's work anyway? You and Hal getting along?" She was fishing. Well Hal wasn't telling her anything and she was fairly sure there was something to tell. Actually, she wasn't sure at all, but she hoped. Unfortunately Hal still seemed to be avoiding everyone. She poured the water on top of the tea and turned to look at Tom while it was stewing.

He was a million miles away. Not sharpening so much as whittling. There wasn't really much of the stake left, the pile of shavings on the floor underneath was bigger.

"Uhm, Tom." She called gently, not wanting to startle him while he had a knife in his hand in case he hurt himself.

No answer. She frowned.

"Tom!" A little firmer.

Nothing.

"TOM!" She shouted, somewhat louder than she'd intended. Tom jumped, hitting his elbow on the edge of the table and grumbling under his breath but otherwise remaining unharmed.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem awfully distracted."

"What makes ya fink I'm distracted?"

She nodded at what was left of the stake.

"Well, for a start you've almost sharpened that thing down to your fingers."

"Oh." He said, looking down himself and sighing. He put the knife and the small lump of wood on the table and sighed again.

"What on earth's wrong with you?" She asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down beside him, tea forgotten.

"Nuffin's wrong, I'm fine, Hal's got a crush on me."

She squeaked. She actually squeaked.

"I'm sorry he… Hal's got a… What?"

"He's got a crush on me. He told me so."

"He actually told you?"

"Yeah. He didn't say it exactly like that, you know how he is with his posh words and stuff. He said he was…" He straightened his back and tried to sound the way Hal did when he spoke. "Attracted to me, sexually."

Annie just stared at him, temporarily speechless. Well, that was certainly clear and direct she thought, a small smile tugging at her lips. Hal had actually listened to her. She was delighted.

"And…?" She asked excitedly.

"And that's it."

"That's it?" She could have screamed with frustration. Finally, finally, the vampire had given in and told Tom how he felt and that was it. God! Men really were impossible.

"Yeah, That's it. What, you didn't think I punched 'im or ought did ya? Like I told 'im, I ain't the sorta person who'd get the hump about somefing like that."

"No, of course not, don't be silly, I know you wouldn't do something like that but seriously, Tom, that's it? I…" She caught herself before she could say she'd hoped he would tell Hal he felt the same because clearly Tom hadn't given it much thought beyond the initial conversation. Sometimes she had to remind herself just how young and innocent the werewolf really was.

"It's got me finking though."

Yes. She said a silent thank you and tried not to bounce up and down in the chair like a little girl.

"Oh, what about?" She asked, doing her best to sound nonchalant and failing miserably, not that Tom noticed.

"Well, see, I ain't never had them sorts of feelin's before. Not for boys or girls, and I was wonderin'… what's it like?"

"I, uhm…" Annie felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Well, you… It's sort of… Erm…" She chewed lightly on her bottom lip. "Exactly how much did McNair tell you?"

Tom shrugged.

"Not much. He weren't real big on talkin'. He was more about the 'unting an killin' and stuff. I mean he told me about the birds and the bees and that…"

"Phew." She let out a nervous but relieved giggle.

"But he never said what it felt like. Inside I mean. How does it feel inside when ya like someone, how do ya know?"

Annie smiled.

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world but it's hard to put into words. Why?"

"'Cause ever since he told me I can't stop 'finking about 'im an' it feels nice ya know. I like finkin' about 'im. It makes me feel all warm an' tingly and I get this funny feeling in me tummy and I keep wonderin' if he's finking about me and if he is, what is he finking about and…" He stopped babbling and looked right at her. "D'ya fink that means I like him too?"

Her smile brightened, and she took his hand in hers, squeezing gently.

"You know what Tom? I think it does. Yes."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

…77...78...79...80...

Hal counted each push up in his head.

...81...82...83...84...

Only another sixteen to go until he reached the one hundred mark.

…85...86...87...88...

His second set this morning and it was only, he glanced up at the clock on the wall, 9:50 am.

...89...90...91...92...

In between sets he'd showered, then read. No, he'd tried to read, but he hadn't been able to sit still long enough to get past more than a couple of pages.

…93...94...95...96...

He'd ended up doing ten miles on the exercise bike instead.

…97...98...99...100.

Done.

He laid his head on the mat, arms stretched out in front of him and let out a long, frustrated sigh before dragging himself to his feet and grabbing the towel from the end of the bed. After a quick rubdown he took several long gulps from the water bottle which had lain on the bed beside the towel and sighed again.

He was still so bloody tense, so twitchy, so full of raw, nervous energy and he didn't know what to do with it all. He knew what he wanted to do with it of course. Tom. He wanted to do Tom. He groaned inwardly. How he hated that phrase. It was so vulgar, so base, so uncouth and really, he wanted so much more than just that because his feelings for Tom went far beyond simple lust. However, right now, in this exact moment, the phrase fit perfectly.

He needed to get out of the house he decided. Out of the house and away from Tom, just for a little while to clear his head and wrest back some small degree of control. Perhaps he'd take Eve out for a stroll, give Annie some time to herself, to relax, he was sure she'd appreciate the gesture, and he'd have something other than Tom to occupy his thoughts. It was a marvellous idea.

First though, he needed another shower. He was smelling a little ripe

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was only just warm but against Hal's cool skin it was almost scalding. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly, sighing contentedly as the rhythmic jets of water massaged the tension from his aching shoulders and back like well practised fingertips. It felt really good and as he concentrated on the sensation his body slowly began to relax.

With another contented sigh he leaned forward, letting the water wash over his face, and dragged his fingers through his wet hair. Eyes still closed he reached blindly for the shower gel and flipped open the bottle, realising far too late and much to his dismay that he'd picked up Tom's and not his own.

"Fuck!" He mumbled, immediately snapping the lid shut and tossing the bottle aside but it was already too late, he'd caught the scent. Basic, clean, masculine, not highly perfumed to the human nose but to Hal and his heightened vampiric senses it was powerful and heady and it stirred more than just his thoughts. Every muscle in his body tightened, stretched his skin taut. Good God he ached, he really ached, so bad it was almost painful.

He groaned, deep and low, stumbling forward on suddenly shaky legs, a hand outstretched, palm flat against the wall all that was keeping him steady. His free hand began to wander, lightly skimming his chest and stomach, trembling as it moved lower. His whole body trembled, begging for release but Hal fought the temptation, like he always did, hand hovering over his heated, straining flesh, desperate to feel that certain kind of friction but holding back. It would be so easy to just curl his fingers into a hollow fist and… another groan… it wouldn't even take long, he was already so close. But he couldn't make himself do it, he wouldn't. To do that, to touch himself that way with Tom filling all of his senses was a hundred different shades of wrong. It was inappropriate, indecent, impersonal and disrespectful. Tom deserved better.

With a mumbled curse and a frustrated growl, Hal removed his hand from temptations way and turned the dial on the shower to cold. The drop in temperature was only slight, but it was enough to calm his arousal to a somewhat more manageable level. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed two clean towels, drying his hair with one and wrapping the other round his waist. He should have stayed in a little longer he realised as he opened the bathroom door. Tom was halfway up the stairs, Hal sensed him, smelled him, Hell damn near tasted him, before he saw him and suddenly that manageable level didn't seem so manageable anymore. He hurried along the hall hoping to make it back to his room before Tom spotted him. He should have know he wouldn't be that lucky.

"Hal." He called out brightly. "There you are. I was 'oping I'd catch ya before ya went out."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I… can we talk fer a bit?"

Not now Tom, please not now. Don't do this to me. He begged silently.

"Uh… it's not really the best time." He said, trying desperately to sound calm and hoping Tom wouldn't hear the tremor in his voice.

"It won't take long I promise. Please. It's important like."

Hal frowned lightly. Too innocent and naïve to be self conscious, Tom was usually an open book but there was an odd note of uncertainty and need in his plea that Hal had never heard before and he found himself unable to say no.

"Okay." He said softly, desperately trying to pull together all the loose threads of self control before they completely unravelled and he did something he'd regret, which in light of what he'd almost done in the bathroom was becoming increasingly more likely and this was seriously not a good time. He pushed open his bedroom door and gestured for Tom to come in, careful to keep his body turned away because his towel really didn't leave much to the imagination and Tom might be innocent but he certainly wasn't blind. "I suppose you'd better come inside."

Tom closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. Hal kept his back to him, rifling through his wardrobe for something to wear.

"I…" Tom began. "I… I've been finking ya know, about what ya said about likin' me that way an' how I said I wasn't bovvered an' it was flatterin' an' that an' I meant it coz it is flatterin' but…"

"But?" Hal felt suddenly nauseas and afraid. This was it, the awkwardness he'd expected right from the beginning. He was going to get the 'the way you look at me is starting to make me feel uncomfortable' speech. Well, it was bound to happen eventually, honestly he was amazed it had taken this long.

"But it sort of is bovverin' me in a way coz ever since ya told me I keep finking about it an' you and I can't stop and it was like, doin' me 'ead in coz I didn't know why I couldn't stop finking about ya but I do now coz Annie 'elped me figure it out and see, the fing is…"

Finally he took a breath.

"The fing is Hal… I like ya that way too."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Hal froze. Shocked.

Tom didn't say another word after that and for a moment Hal wasn't entirely convinced that he'd said anything at all in the first place. He was hearing things he told himself, yes, that was it, he had to have been. Tom's babbled confession of mutual attraction hadn't been real, it had been a figment of his imagination, nothing more than lust induced wishful thinking. There was no way Tom could ever feel that way about him, there just wasn't.

"Did ya 'ear me?"

So he hadn't imagined everything. Tom had actually said something. Exactly what he'd said Hal didn't have a clue, but he'd said something.

He shook his head.

"Sorry, I… No… I… I think I still have water in my ears." He tipped his head to one side as if to shake out said water while silently berating himself for the absolute absurdity of what he'd just said.

"I said…" Tom continued, pushing himself away from the door and taking several steps closer. Hal felt mildly panicked as he heard the floorboards creak behind him because he was naked except for a towel and hard as a bloody rock and Tom was right there in his room, just a few feet away and he smelled so good and this could only end badly. Very, very badly. He was glad when Tom stopped while there was still a respectable distance between them because he was afraid of what might happen otherwise. "I said I like ya. The same way ya like me."

Hal still wasn't convinced he'd heard the other man correctly.

"I'm going mad." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm going mad." He said, a little louder. "Completely mad, my mind is playing tricks on me, making me hear things that aren't real." A small, slightly crazed laugh rose in his throat and he couldn't stop it escaping. "You know, for a moment there I actually thought I heard you say you… you…" He groaned and turned to look a Tom. "I thought I heard you say that you liked me, the same way I like you. See. Mad." He hurried past Tom and sat down on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees, shoulders slumped.

"Ya ain't goin' mad Hal." Tom said, sitting down beside him. "I did say that. I do like ya. I really, really like ya. More'n just as a mate."

The vampire shook his head.

"No."

"Yes." Tom said firmly.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do." He sighed. "Look at me Hal."

Hesitantly, Hal lifted his head to look at Tom and he was immediately caught in his gaze, trapped and helpless, unable and unwilling to tear himself away.

"I ain't a little kid, an' I ain't stupid. I've fought about this a lot, coz I ain't ever felt like this before, not about anyone and I wanted to be sure 'fore I said anyfing coz a person should be sure about somefing like that don't ya fink an'… I am sure Hal. I like ya and I wanna be wiv ya, an' it feels right to want that an' that must mean somefing right?"

Still caught in Tom's gaze, Hal saw a sincerity that shouldn't have surprised him because this was Tom and Tom didn't have it in him to be anything but sincere, and yet it still did.

"You really do mean it, don't you?" He croaked. Tom nodded. "I don't know what to say. I never thought you'd ever… I hoped but I never…" He swallowed, hard. "Tom." He whispered hoarsely.

"Hal." Tom whispered back and Hal's mouth ran suddenly dry then, his mind went blank and he couldn't speak, couldn't think beyond this exact moment, couldn't think of anything except the way his name had sounded on Tom lips and… God, Tom's lips.

Oh so slowly, and without even realising what he was doing, Hal closed the distance between them and pressed his own lips gently against Tom's, letting them linger there until Tom realised he was being kissed and kissed back, tentatively. Hal's fingers twitched at his sides, the urge to drag the other man closer and thoroughly devour him was so strong but he somehow found the will to resist, aware that Tom had probably never been kissed before and anything more than this right now would be too much too soon.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss without actually breaking contact.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He mumbled against Tom's lips, almost, but not quite falling into another kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Was it werf waitin' for?"

"Definitely."

He felt Tom smile.

"It was for me too. McNair always said a first kiss should be somefing special."

Hal couldn't keep from moaning softly. He'd suspected as much but to hear it from Tom himself and to know that he'd chosen him to be his first gave it so much more meaning, thrilled him possibly a little more than was appropriate at this early stage but he couldn't help it.

"And what did McNair say about second kisses?" He asked, but Tom didn't get a chance to answer before Hal claimed his mouth in another kiss. More insistent this time, more passioned, wetter, hungrier. Tom's lips parted eagerly beneath his and he moaned as Hal's tongue slid against his.

His hands found Hal's shoulders, instinctively stroking the skin there, sending a shiver of pure desire through the older man that he was barely able to keep in check but when he felt Tom tugging him towards the centre of the bed Hal knew he had to stop this before it went too far.

"Tom stop." He said, tearing himself away from the other man with a whimper that sounded almost painful, but his resolve almost crumbled at the sight of Tom flushed and breathless.

"Wassup? I fought ya wanted…" He panted.

"I do." He groaned, trying to shake the mental image of exactly that. "God, you have no bloody idea how much. Just not right now, not like this. We don't have to rush, let's take it slow okay, let me show you how much you mean to me before we….. We'll both know when the time is right."

Tom nibbled at his bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." He smiled, blushing slightly. "I wouldn't 'ave stopped ya if ya wanted to ya know but… I'm glad ya wanna wait coz now I know this means somefing special to you too." With that Tom jumped off the bed and grinned at him. "I'll let ya get dressed, an' then maybe we can go out somewhere or somefing seein' as the whevver's nice." He headed towards the door, then stopped and turned back, dipping his head and giving Hal a soft, shy kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Alone now, somewhat stunned but ridiculously happy, Hal smiled as he brought his hand up to his cheek, fingers lightly brushing the spot that Tom had kissed. Even that innocent peck had left him aching with need and he suddenly understood just how difficult it was going to be to wait, no doubt even painful at times.

But he didn't mind waiting. He would wait as long as Tom needed him to because he realized now, he hadn't let himself even think it before but now he couldn't stop, he loved Tom.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Hal!" Tom called up the stairs. "We're gonna be late."

Annie looked up from her celebrity magazine, her foot still nudging gently at the bar on the bottom of Eve's bouncy chair.

"You look very nice. You and Hal got another date?" She asked as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah." He grinned. "We're going out for dinner. Somewhere that's nice but not posh."

She chuckled softly and gave him another once over. That shirt looked familiar.

"Is that one of Hal's shirts?"

"Oh, yeah. He let me borrow it. Actually, I nicked it coz it's one of me favourites coz it smells like 'im and…" He trailed off when he noticed the amused expression on Annie's face. "Hal!" He called out again and a few seconds later the vampire hurried down the stairs.

"You look very nice too Hal." Annie told him, noting the way his slim fitting black polo shirt clung to the muscles of his chest, not a bit surprised to see that Tom had noticed the very same thing and was now looking ever so slightly flushed.

"He does, doesn't he?" Tom caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it.

"You think so? It's hard to tell when you can't see yourself in the mirror."

"Yes, I do fink so. Definately. But then I always fink ya look nice. Even when your 'air's stickin' up all over the place coz ya ain't long got outta bed."

Annie couldn't fail to notice the clenching of Hal's fist at his side or the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed, hard. She was fairly certain Tom was unaware of what he'd just said, and in particular the effect it'd clearly had on Hal and she felt a little sorry for the older man. She knew they hadn't gone any further than kissing yet, Tom had told her they were waiting and really she knew both of them well enough not to have expected anything different but it couldn't be easy for a man with Hal's obvious experience and fifty five years of self imposed celibacy.

"We should get going." He said, taking Tom's hand and dragging him towards the door, suddenly eager to be outside, amongst people, were certain temptations were much easier to resist.

"Have a nice time." She called out, chuckling again as the front door closed with a soft thud. "I won't bother to wait up."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were seated at a corner table, towards the back of the restaurant, at Tom's request. Weekday evenings were usually pretty quiet wherever they went, Mondays especially but Tom knew that Hal still found it a struggle to be around people so anything that would make it even a little bit easier on the vampire was worth doing. Besides, he liked having Hal all to himself, he wasn't ready to share him with the world yet.

For a minute or so, Tom stared at the man opposite him, his boyfriend, if a man who was nearly five hundred years old could be called a boyfriend. His partner, he liked the sound of that much better, thought it suited them. They lived together, worked together, fought together… saved the world together. Yep, they were definitely partners.

"What?" Hal asked, looking at Tom curiously when he looked up from the menu and noticed him staring.

"Nuffing." Tom answered, a faint blush stealing across his cheeks. "I was just lookin' at ya is all. I like lookin' at ya."

Hal felt his own cheeks warm slightly, though no colour would stain them, but any further response was cut off by the arrival of the waitress a plump woman of around forty.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Steak." They answered in unison.

"Rare." Tom stated.

"Very rare." Hal added.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waitress smiled to herself when she returned with their order ten minutes later. Both men had their hands flat on the table, fingertips just barely touching but slowly creeping closer together and the way they were looking at each other… it was obvious they were both totally smitten. It was really quite sweet.

"There you are." She said, putting a plate in front of each of them.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, fanks."

They didn't take their eyes off each other.

"So… first date is it boys?" She enquired, handing over two packages of napkin wrapped cutlery.

"Nah, eightf." Tom answered without even thinking.

"You're keeping count?" Hal asked, his smile, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Not exactly, I just, I've got a good memory like, I remember 'em. Like the first time it weren't planned or nuffing and we just walked along the by the canal till we ended up in that caff were that little kid bumped into ya and made ya spill tea all down your trolleys. And the second time we went to that pub were the beer had been watered down so much ya said Annie's tea was stronger. And the fird time we went to the pictures to see 'Planet Of The Apes' and we sat up the back and… I don't actually remember much about the film."

Tom blushed furiously, his face turning a deep crimson colour that Hal thought was positively delicious. He didn't remember much about that film himself if he was honest. What he remembered most was all the deep, wet kisses and soft, needy moans, Tom's and his. And he remembered being terribly glad for those hideously uncomfortable cinema seats because if not for them he might have done something wholly inappropriate.

As if sensing that she was somehow intruding on an intimate moment, despite not knowing what was going through either man's mind, though she could probably hazard a reasonable guess, the waitress, cleared her throat and said.

"Well, if there's anything else I can get, just give me a shout."

Neither Tom nor Hal noticed her leave.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder the two men stumbled, laughing, up the path and front steps of the B & B.

"We're home." Hal said, feeling a little disappointed and not really knowing why.

"Yeah." Tom sounded as disappointed as Hal felt. Neither of them really wanted their date to end.

With a heavy sigh, Hal leaned back against the door, his hand still clasped firmly around Tom's.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling the young werewolf to him and claiming his mouth in a gentle yet undeniably passionate kiss. Tom moaned against his lips and kissed him back with equal passion, sending a shiver of want right through his spine. His back arched slightly causing his body to rock against Tom's and when Tom did the same Hal couldn't keep himself from growling, deep and low and desperate. God, he wanted Tom so badly, wanted, no needed, him so much more than he could ever remember wanting or needing anything else in his whole life, but he'd promised he would wait and he'd meant it. It was just so bloody hard .

Slowly he brought his hands up to Tom's chest allowing a moment for his fingertips to map the contours of his muscles through the borrowed shirt before gently pushing him away. They both whined at the loss of contact.

"We'll wake Annie if we're not careful." He offered as some kind of an explanation.

From somewhere above them a familiar voice called out in a mock grumble.

"Annie's already awake. Ghosts don't sleep remember?"

They looked up at their friend who was peering at them from the top window and all three of them burst out laughing, the sexual tension between himself and Tom fading quickly, much to Hal's relief.

"You know you don't have to stay out there all night. I'm not your mother. Your both grown men and I don't really care what you get up to." She paused for a moment, before adding." And just so you know… I have earmuffs so you don't need to worry about disturbing me in future."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight the stairs seemed like a chore, each step was heavy and laboured as they leaned against one another seemingly for support. Yet at the same time there seemed too few steps, the last seemed closer than usual and they reached the top too quickly in spite of themselves. The air felt suddenly heavy around them, giving weight to their obvious lack of desire to end this evening, seemingly anchoring them where they stood.

Hal looked down at their still joined hands, their twined fingers and a small smile flitted across his face, vanishing almost as soon as it had appeared, replaced by a pained, frustrated grimace. He tried to find the smile again but it was gone.

"We uhm… We should probably call it a night." He said, quietly. "And go to bed."

"Yeah, prob'ly."He looked up and saw that Tom was watching him with a similarly pained and frustrated expression.

"Our own beds." He added.

"Yeah."

Still neither man moved, their eyes remained locked. Slowly, Hal leaned forward and caught Tom's lips in a kiss so soft it was barely even there at first, then suddenly Hal was pushing him against the wall, pinning him there, attacking his mouth, swallowing every whimper, every sigh, every moan and feeding him his own. When Hal's lips left his Tom whined at the loss, but that whine quickly turned to a pleasured groan when the vampire began to nibble gently at his jaw and neck.

"Hal." He gasped.

"Mmmm?"

"Ya know 'ow ya said we'd both know when the time was right?"

"Mmm hmm."

Tom swallowed thickly.

"It's now… ain't it?"

Hal felt a sudden surge of lust so strong it almost made his knees buckle. He tore his mouth away from the little patch of skin on Tom's collar bone that he'd been laving with his tongue, to look the young wolf in the eye and he said simply…

"Yes."

It wasn't clear which one of them opened the door, or even who's door it was but soon they were tumbling through it, kicking off their shoes as they went, clinging to each other, locked in another kiss, hungrier than any they'd shared before. Some where between it and the bed, they switched positions and Hal was the one stumbling backwards, tugging Tom with him towards the bed. The minute the back of his legs hit the edge he sat down hard, leaning back and pulling Tom on top of him.

The kiss was lost temporarily. Tom sucked in a shaky breath, Hal licked his lips and then their mouths came crashing together once more, teeth bumping, tongues battling briefly for control which Hal happily relinquished because dear God Tom was the best kisser. At first he'd been shy, hesitant, unsure of himself and his lack of experience but he'd been a quick learner and keen to please. He'd listened to each moan, each sigh, each whimper, noting all the nibbles and licks that elicited them. He'd explored every part of Hal's mouth and he knew exactly which spots would make the vampire arch his back when he swiped his tongue across it. He'd eagerly allowed Hal's own explorations, discovering in the process, what felt good to him, his own likes, his own needs and more importantly how to coax Hal into giving him exactly what he wanted. Sometimes it was almost too much for Hal, sometimes his iron willpower would desert him temporarily and leave him wondering just how much longer he could actually wait.

Tonight was different though. Tonight the wait was over.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss, flipping Tom over so he was on his back beneath him and straddling his waist.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, staring down at the man he was about to make love to.

Tom blushed under his gaze.

"Nah. You're the beautiful one, not me, I'm just…"

Hal silenced him with another kiss, teasing his lips apart with the tip of his tongue and licking at his teeth. Tom groaned, tipping his head back slightly and exposing his throat as Hal's kisses began to trail lower. Hal's fingers found the top button of the borrowed shirt and quickly worked it open. As each button came free, he placed a soft, moist kiss against each newly exposed patch of skin and by the time the last button had come undone Tom was breathing a little heavier. Hal lay his palms flat against Tom's stomach and slowly slid them up, over his chest, loving the feeling of the smooth skin and hard muscle beneath his hand, pushing at the shirt, wanting it gone so he could see, feel more. Tom lifted himself up, allowing Hal to slip the shirt over his shoulders, then with a sharp tug, it was on the floor.

For a moment Hal just stared at the other man, drinking in the sight, savouring it now that he could without reservation or fear.

"Your turn." Tom panted, tugging at the hem of the vampire's t-shirt, his desire making him bold.

Hal grinned, yanking the garment over his head, lean muscle rippling under his skin as he stretched. He tossed the shirt onto the floor with Tom's and when he looked back he saw Tom was biting his lip.

"Blimey. All them push ups 'ave done ya good." He murmured, reaching out to touch the vampire's pale skin.

"You approve then?" A small smirk flitted across his face just briefly but was chased away by a soft moan as Tom's fingers ghosted across his chest, skimming his ribs and his nipples. The moan became a tremulous groan when the fingers dipped lower, teasing the skin of his stomach just above the waistband of his slacks. God, as if he wasn't already hard enough.

He swallowed, hard and bit down on his own lip, his arousal slowly building until it was very nearly painful, and when Tom's hand accidentally brushed against his erection it was almost more than he could take. He grabbed the young wolf's wrist, stilling his hand. Tom looked up at him, a light frown creasing his brow.

"Wassup Hal?"

"Nothing, I… It's just…" He was glad he couldn't blush. "It's been over fifty years since I… I may not last long as it is and if you keep touching me like that I…"

"Oh." Tom seemed to blush enough for both of them. "Ya want me that bad?" Hal could do little more than nod. "I want ya too. I really want ya. Don't matter 'ow long ya last."

"It matters to me. I want this to be good for you Tom. I want it to be special."

Tom smiled, his free hand coming up to cup Hal's face.

"It will be good Hal. An' it's already special… coz it's wiv you."

Hal felt a swell of emotion deep inside his chest, pounding fiercely against his ribcage, harder and faster and louder than his heart had ever beat when he was alive, when he was still human. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Tom how he felt, to say what he'd known almost from the beginning but never had the courage to say out loud until now. Now he had the courage but his throat was so dry and his tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth and no real words would come, only incoherent mumbles, so he gave up. Actions spoke louder than words anyway, he would show him how he felt first… the words would come later.

His hands settled against the button fastening of his jeans and he looked to Tom for permission to continue, permission that was granted with a darkening of his eyes, a wetting of his lips and a yes whispered so softly that only Hal could possibly have heard. Swiftly, and with surprisingly agile fingers considering his lengthy abstinence and mounting desperation, Hal had the jeans open and his thumbs hooked inside the waistband of both them and Tom's cotton boxers. Another searching look and a yes whispered a little louder this time and Hal began to tug at the garments. Tom lifted his hips slightly as if to help, wriggling and kicking as Hal slid them slowly down his legs, wanting them off as quickly as possible and not the least bit ashamed of the fact.

It was desire that made him flush all over as Hal's eyes raked over his naked body, nothing but lust and need, the same thing exactly that he could see in Hal's hungry gaze.

The vampire bit back a feral growl and sunk his half descended fangs into his lip in an effort to maintain some small degree of control because fully nude, and hard and leaking, Tom was even more beautiful than he'd imagined and a hundred times more erotic.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself, licking the blood from his lips, dipping his head and licking a cool, wet stripe along the underside of Tom's straining length. The werewolf whimpered softly, the whimper becoming a moan when Hal repeated the action.

"Hal." He whispered roughly, tangling his fingers in the other mans thick dark hair, his grip tightening involuntarily and his hips bucking when Hal's lips closed around the head of his shaft and slid down to the base. "Hal stop. Flippin' 'eck." He gasped, tugging at the locks of hair that were wound around his fingers until Hal's mouth was gone. "It's mad 'ow good that felt, but you ain't the only one who ain't gonna last long and I've changed me mind, it does matter 'ow long it lasts coz I… I want it to at least last long enough so as I… so as I can… I wanna feel ya Hal… inside me an' I don't wanna…" He blushed. "I don't wanna, ya know, before that."

Tom's words sent a shiver right through him and he swallowed down a lump.

"Are you really sure that's what you want? You don't have to… there are other things we can do."

"I'm sure. I ain't never been so sure about anyfing before in me life."

Hal gave a shallow nod.

"Okay then." He whispered. "Turn over for me."Tom quickly shifted onto his stomach and waited patiently. He heard the tug of a zipper and the creaking of the bed as Hal stood up, followed by the rustling of fabric as the vampire stripped himself of his remaining clothes. There was more creaking and the mattress dipped slightly as Hal climbed back onto the bed and straddled his thighs. They both moaned softly at the feeling of skin against skin in such an intimate way. Tom tensed a little, wanting so much but still nervous, hands fisting in the sheets.

"It's okay, just relax." Hal told him, and he did. How could he not? "God, Tom I…" He trailed off, unable to articulate his thoughts. That Tom not only cared for him but trusted him so unreservedly left him in awe, left him speechless. Only Tom could do this to him.

Instead of words, Hal poured everything he felt into his touch, rubbing slow, lazy circles into the small of Tom's back with his thumbs, then gently but firmly stroking his way up, thumbs and fingertips tracing the deep ragged scars that ran the length of his body, lingering briefly over the small raised knots where claws had torn deeper, more viciously, claws that Hal simultaneously despised and praised, claws that had caused Tom so much pain and suffering but had also brought him into Hal's world. If not for those claws they would never have met and Hal knew he would have remained the empty soulless creature he had been for the last five centuries, for the rest of his time.

Tom hissed and shivered at the touch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bit sensitive there. Don't stop… feels really nice."

Hal smiled softly to himself, continuing his exploration and when he reached Tom's shoulder he replaced fingers and thumbs with lips and tongue, licking and kissing his way back down and when he reached the bottom Tom was a panting quivering mass beneath him.

"Hal please." He rasped, not really sure what he was asking for, just hoping that Hal would somehow know.

Hal did know. Hal knew exactly what Tom was asking for, he knew exactly what Tom wanted because he wanted the same thing, more than he'd ever wanted anything else. Without lifting his head, without slowing his kisses, he reached blindly for the draw in the bedside cabinet and grabbed at the small tube he found there, suddenly glad that they'd found themselves in his room where he knew where everything was because he wasn't sure Tom would have thought as far ahead as he obviously had.

He raised himself up a little and shifted position slightly.

"Spread your legs for me." He said. Tom did just that, spreading his legs as far as he could with the vampire still straddling him, then spreading them further, baring himself completely when Hal moved to settle between them. With shaky hands, Hal squeezed a generous amount of the slippery gel onto his fingers then set the tube to one side. Slowly and carefully he touched his slicked fingers to Tom's opening, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure from the younger man.

"You still okay?"

"Mmmmm, yeah."

Relaxing a little himself now, Hal began to massage the lube into Tom's newly exposed flesh, paying careful attention to the tight hole, teasing with a light pressure but not breaching until he was sure Tom was good and ready, and when he did finally slip a single finger inside the heat was incredible. He'd forgotten how impossibly hot humans were, how they seemed to burn from the inside out, Hal could almost feel the flames devouring him and it was so unbelievably good.

He twisted his finger inside Tom and the resulting groan and tightening of muscle sent another jolt of white hot, burning arousal right through him. He twisted his finger again, deliberately slowly, taking his time, drawing out the pleasure as much for himself as Tom and savouring every second, committing to memory every moan and gasp and tremor. It was a long time and Tom was writhing and moaning beneath him, before he decided it was time for another finger. More lube, and this time the twisting was accompanied by a gentle scissoring motion that made Tom hiss and whine as he was slowly stretched.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Tom shook his head and mumbled into the pillow.

"Nah. Keep goin'. I like it."

Hal bit back a ragged groan. He was so hard he hurt and he wanted Tom so badly he couldn't think of anything else. When he added a third finger, despite his best efforts to the contrary, he was less than gentle and at first he was afraid he'd hurt the younger man but when Tom pushed back against him, pleading for more all of his concerns just melted away.

"I don't think I can wait any longer Tom I…"

"Me neither." Tom pushed back just a little further. "I wanna feel…" Hal crooked a finger and brushed it lightly against the small bundle of nerves deep inside Tom's body making him buck and cry out. "Hal please."

Hal removed his fingers as carefully as he could and snatched up the tube which still lay beside them on the bed. Biting his lips against the feeling, he quickly and thoroughly coated his own throbbing flesh with the lube and positioned himself directly behind Tom. He reached out and placed one hand on the small of Tom's back, kneading the hot skin and taut muscles gently with his fingertips. Taking himself in his other hand and squeezing firmly to halt the swelling tide of sensation in him he rested the head of his shaft against Tom's entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little more than just my fingers." He whispered apologetically.

"I don't mind it hurtin'. It'll just be 'til I get used to ya, then it'll be good, I know it."

"So good Tom. It'll be so so good, I promise."

Slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed forward. Both men gasped out loud, Tom was so hot and so tight. Tom grabbed at the sheets, fists clenching until his knuckles turned white, eyes squeezed shut, breathing laboured and heavy. Hal moved cautiously, stilling each time Tom winced and waiting until a soft moan signalled him that it was okay to continue. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he was fully seated and perfectly aligned. He reached for Tom's hand, rubbing his thumb softly across the knuckles and threading their fingers together.

"Tell me when you're ready." He murmured, leaning forward so that he lay flush against Tom's back and dropping soft kisses against his neck and shoulders until he felt him beginning to relax.

"I'm ready now." Tom rasped. "I'm really ready."

Hal pressed another kiss against Tom's shoulder and slowly rolled his hips, angling himself so that once again he brushed against that spot that made Tom cry out in pleasure and rock back against him. He rolled his hips again. Tom cried out louder this time, rocked back harder.

"Good?" Hal asked, his voice husky with desire. Tom could only moan.

"Mmmmmm."

Again Hal rolled his hips. Again Tom moaned and rocked back and soon they found a rhythm that had them both panting and shaking and rushing towards a climax they both knew they had no hope of delaying. A long forgotten buzzing behind his eyes and a tightening of the muscles in his stomach and thighs told Hal that he was almost there, he couldn't last, and he slipped his free hand beneath Tom to grasp his throbbing length, stroking him in time with the rhythm of their hips.

Tom came hard and fast, his head thrown back, a feral roar torn from his throat, body convulsing wildly as he coated Hal's still stroking hand in his release.

"Hal." He groaned, his voice breathy and hoarse with newly awakened lust.

The sound of his name on Tom's lips was all it took to send Hal crashing into his own orgasm, shuddering almost violently, a low growl rumbling in his chest, eyes slamming shut as he spilled his seed deep within his lovers body, clinging tightly to him

"Tom… Oh God Tom."

They collapsed with a chorus of soft grunts and sighs, sprawled across the bed, struggling to regain both breath and senses, Hal somehow still inside Tom. Hal tried to move, to pull out for Tom's comfort but Tom protested.

"Don't move yet." He said softly, speech slightly slurred as exhaustion began to set in. "Feels nice, still havin' ya there."

Hal smiled, carefully manoeuvring them both onto their side without losing contact and pulling Tom even closer to him. He nuzzled the younger man's shoulder and stroked his hand gently over his ribs.

"You're right, It does feel nice. I could happily stay here, with you, like this forever. I…" He thought back to earlier, to the words he'd wanted so desperately to say but hadn't been able to articulate at the time. He wasn't choked now like he had been then, there was nothing clouding his mind anymore. He could think now, he could speak without tripping over his own tongue. He could say it now. "Tom."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

A small, sleepy, smile tugged at the corners of Tom's mouth and he snuggled a little closer into Hal's arms.

"I know ya do." He said, stifling a yawn. He was silent for a moment, letting his voice catch up with his brain. "Hal."

"Hmm?"

"I love ya too."

THE END

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews appreciated


End file.
